1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fence wall construction and, more specifically, to a fence wall constructed by combining precast concrete elements with other materials to produce a strong and aesthetically pleasing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fences and retaining walls have primarily been constructed by hand. They were constructed one-piece at a time through a combination of mortar and masonry units. The largest single unit of construction was the brick, block or stone itself. The prior art process were consequently slow and labor intensive, requiring masons and skilled workers with a high degree of experience and proficiency. Often the cost of the labor exceeded the cost of the raw materials used in building the fence or wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,781, issued Sep. 12, 1989, to Stephen R. Jennings, represented an improvement over the existing construction techniques and disclosed a fence wall structure which could be erected at a substantial savings in time and material cost while achieving a permanent, maintenance free and aesthetically pleasing fence or wall. The improvement was achieved by providing a prefabricated concrete fence made up of precast units which were assembled in various combinations. The precast units included both components of the structural columns and the panels used to span the distance between completed columns.
The present invention is directed toward improvements in the method and structure disclosed in the previously referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,781. The present invention provides a fence or wall which can be constructed from prefabricated concrete elements in conjunction with various manufactured building materials. The components of the fence or wall construction are assembled in combinations to give the appearance of brick, stone, molded concrete, or other styles; then combine with contrasting elements of wood, plastic, stone, brick, concrete block, steel or other materials. Using the techniques of the present method, a single semi-skilled worker can assemble the vertical structural columns using as few as two precast panels of varying widths, thicknesses, heights, and styles which are many times larger than the common brick in size. Horizontal precast panels of varying widths, lengths, and styles can be used to span the distance between completed structural columns.
The precast panels which are used for the structural columns and horizontal, spanning panels can be provided with a finish varying from a single side to all sides and edges. These finishes can range from an "as cast form" to an infinite number of patterns and colors. The resulting fence or wall construction is a structure which can utilize a combination of many different materials. These combinations of materials and methods achieve savings of time and cost of material. The resulting structure is a permanent, maintenance free and aesthetically pleasing fence or wall.